Conventional RFID readers can read tags at distances less than desired by the RFID tag user. Multiple RFID tags in a particular location or volume, such as a warehouse, are inherently difficult to locate or track. When RFID tags are in proximity to one another (the proximity varying, for example, due to RFID tag type or conditions within the space in which they are located or conditions in the surrounding space or both), that is a multipath environment, conventional RFID readers cannot locate the RFID tags with acceptable precision. Furthermore, conventional systems cannot track the three dimensional movement of RFID tags with any precision, if at all.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a system and method(s) that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.